Stray Cat Strut
by frigidAquarius
Summary: (Rated M for possible nsfw in later chapters (humanstuck)) Kankri meets a mysterious singer while out at a bar with a friend one night. Will these two very different people become the most unlikely of friends?
1. Chapter 1

Kankri begrudgingly shuffled into a little bar that he was being forced to go to thanks to his best friend Porrim. She had told him that he needed to get out more, and while he had given her quite a valid and reasonable explanation as to why he didn't have time for such meaningless things such as "getting out" she refused hear his argument and practically dragged him from his apartment. So now here he was. Seated in a booth in a corner of the bar, sulking as Porrim ordered beers for them.

After a bit of sipping on his beer Kankri began to relax, smiling and rolling his eyes as Porrim began flirting with their waiter. He then got engrossed in a discussion with Porrim, who apparently had caught him rolling his eyes, about slut shaming. He was so focused on their conversation that he was completely oblivious to the fact that a someone had taken residence on the bars little stage. The drummer picked up a beat and a smooth voice began singing into the microphone.

"Black and orange stray cat sittin on a fence,

Aint got enough dough to pay the rent."

That voice. It captured Kankri's attention immediately, especially when Porrim elbowed him. "Ow! Porrim I'll have you know that-" She waved a hand in face and motioned backed toward the figure on stage. He frowned, sighing, but turned his attention back toward the singer anyway. On closer inspection Kankri could see that it was a young male, quite possibly around his age, with slicked back jet black hair. He then realized Porrim was talking to him. "This is why I wanted you to come! That's Cronus. He's a raging douche bag, he flirts with me every time I come here, but he sings pretty well don't you think?" Kankri did think that. He thought this guy, Cronus, was very talented.

"I dont bother chasin mice around, woah no

I slink down the alley, lookin for a fight

Howlin to the moonlight on a hot summer night

Singing the blues while the lady cats cry"

As Cronus sang that line the singer met Kankri's eyes and winked at him. Kankri blushed brightly, his eyes widening, and he looked away quickly. Porrim, who had missed none of that, raised a brow at him. "Kankri?" "Yes Porrim? " He mumbled, taking a long sip from his beer. "..Nothing." Kankri glanced back up at Cronus. He was smirking widely as he sang.

"I dont bother chasin mice around

I slink down the alley, lookin for a fight

Howlin to the moonlight on a hot summer night

Singin the blues while the lady cats cry

Wild stray cat, youre a real gone guy

I wish I could be as carefree and wild

But I got cat class, and I got cat style"


	2. Chapter 2

Kankri was nursing his second beer, he wasn't much of a drinker, not to mention the distraction that happened to be up on stage. Kankri glanced at the singer, Cronus, again who appeared to have just finished his last song, for now he was putting away his guitar and laughing with his band mates. It was then that Kankri realized Porrim had been looking at him. She raised an eyebrow at him and her eyes slid to Cronus then back to him. He could feel the light flush on his cheek but he simply turned his nose up and bit. "What is it Porrim? It is quite rude to stare at people-" She sighed loudly, cutting him off. He frowned at her. "Rude Porrim." She rolled her eyes. "Kankri I brought you here to have fun! So you could loosen up and relax." Kankri felt a pang of guilt and sighed. He knew that she really did have the best intentions, and she was the only one who even tolerated him. He smiled up at her to thank her and perhaps apologize for snapping at her but she wasn't even looking at him anymore, she was practically scowling over his shoulder. "Don't look now but here comes your boy crush."

Kankri's face burned. "Porrim! That-That's absurd! I don't even-" "Shh!" She hissed and there he was. Cronus stood before their table, but Kankri kept his eyes glued to the table top. "Hey doll! How've you been? Haven't seen you around in a while." Kankri could sense Porrim's irritation as she responded, which was completely warranted from one using such objectification when speaking, though he was a bit distracted because did Cronus have an accent? "That's because I stopped coming after the last time you talked to me. I also told you not to call me that." Curiosity prickled at Kankri and he looked up with a raised eyebrow. Cronus laughed. "That's cold babe." Cronus seemed to notice Kankri was no longer staring down at the table. He gave a low whistle and Kankri began truly to see why Porrim wasn't very fond of this individual. "Who's your cute friend?" Cronus winked at him and before Kankri could stop himself his jaw dropped. He looked at Porrim with what he was sure was an incredulous expression. She shot him a, 'told you so' sort of look before speaking. "This is-" Kankri took a deep breath. "My name is Kankri Vantas, and Porrim has told me your name is Cronus. I have to say it was quite rude of you not to just ask me out right and to be perfectly honest I'm a bit offended. Not only that, but it seems you are speaking in a way that triggers Porrim, and from what I've seen, please correct me if I am wrong, she has told you not to use such objectifying words when speaking to her." Kankri stands, and though Cronus towers over him he doesn't falter. "While it has been-" he struggles to find polite words. "a pleasure to meet you I'm afraid I find you rude, and to be perfectly honest, sexist. So now, if it's alright with Porrim I think we'll be going now." Porrim has her hand over her mouth as she tries to contain her laughter. Cronus is staring at him wide eyed. "And it's rude to stare." He says as he walks past the taller male, Porrim in tow.

Porrim is practically in a fit of giggles as they exit the bar. She throws an arm over Kankri's shoulders. "Dammit Kankri I love you oh my god." Kankri tries to fight the smile tugging at his lips. "Honestly Porrim I don't see what's so funny. He needed to be set straight and he didn't seem to be listening to you. Excuse me for asking but you're not drunk are you?" She shrugs. "It's a good thing we walked." He sighs and allows her to keep her hand around him incase she were to stumble. "I think you gave him a boner." "I hate you Porrim."


End file.
